


Cocky

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama had tried to resist at least until they got home. He really had.





	Cocky

It's hard to memorize one single facial expression of pure bliss of Tegoshi above him when he changes them so fast, Koyama thinks as he grabs the blonde's hips hard, stabilizing him more against the wall of their dressing room. Tegoshi is too busy putting up an effort to muffle his noises with his hand and arms when possible as he's being taken up against the wall hard and fast.  
  
He revels in the way Koyama attacks his neck with bites, cocky about having seduced leader to bang him in such a place, once again, rather than waiting until later like Koyama had attempted, he really had, and Tegoshi gives him credit for that.  
  
The teasing he has put up this time had been too much for Koyama obviously, half-naked and sweaty for the camera to film for the DVD, making all kinds of facial expressions Koyama was convinced mostly belong on Pay-TV.  
  
He's close already, the riled up excitement and emotions aswell as adrenaline from their birthday concert adding to the physical stimulation Koyama is giving him, knowing all the spots he has to reach, inside him and on his skin and he wails as he spurts between them, Koyama following shortly afterwards with a muffled grunt in his neck.  
  
"Mhm, Kei-chan," Tegoshi grins and Koyama blushes, pulling up his zipper.   
  
"I need a shower," Koyama says and Tegoshi smiles, hair plastered to his face, "me too."


End file.
